All is My Lady Fair
by Anne Harcourt
Summary: We travel from the early 1500s to 1603, observing an infamous family, the Tudors.
1. Disclaimer

I do not own any characters, besides Lady Anne Harcourt. Most of this is a fabrication. It is mean to be amusing.


	2. Early Years

*Note before you read: This is akin to a diary in Henry's point of view. It will change PoV almost every other chapter, and won't always be in a diary type setting.*

-April 20, 1509, Richmond Palace, England-

I was born June 28, 1491, to King Henry VII of England and his wife, Queen Elizabeth. I was the younger son, in the shadows of my brother, Prince Henry. For the last seven years, after my brother's death in 1502, I was Heir to the English throne. I enjoyed being the Heir, being waited on, even learning more. Learning how to take care of the country was harder than I expected. But my Father knew I could do it, and so I did. For one my father's death earlier today, I was made King.

-June 11, 1509, Greenwich Palace, England-

I married my beautiful Princess Catherine today. She was as lovely as she was when I first saw her. I could love her endlessly. I love her with my all my heart. She is my Queen, and I her King.

-Current year of 1516, Palace of Placentia, Greenwich, England-

After four unsuccessful births, my first living child is born! A small daughter we've named Mary. Though not the strong lad I had hoped for, she is still my blood. She brings me joy, as my Catherine does. Both are my world, and I would never give them up.

I plan on visiting my Catherine as soon as her Churching is over. I will beget my heir on her soon, ensuring my Kingdom to my line of family. A new Tudor son for my throne.

My Bessie brings me joy too. She does not bother me of Royal affairs, nor does she ask for much. She offers her love freely, and I have made her mine. I shall keep her from the public. She shall be all mine.

I have made myself my own family. My wife, Catherine, who has my heart, my daughter, Mary, who has my mind, and my mistress, Bessie, who has my body.

-1519, Whitehall, London, England-

I have a son. My Bessie has borne me a healthy son! Perhaps I was wrong by marrying my brother's widow and that is why my sons have died. But how I still try upon Catherine. Perchance I will get a live son by her, and have two Henry's!


	3. His Great Matter

*Note: As I have said, the story will be in different PoV, but only in the diary chapters. In the normal chapters, it will be in third person. Please bare with me. These are more notes on the early years. The whole story will start once Anne is Queen. So sit tight and enjoy.*

-1519-

She held her head high, indignant to the fact they all murmured about the King's new son. Though baseborn, he was still a threat to her daughter. Catherine was determined to protect her child's right to the throne until she bore a son. She hated feeling the need to defend her child and herself at all times. Yet she couldn't do nothing about it until she bore a son.

She yearned to fulfill her destiny. To be a great Queen and bear healthy sons. Yet all of her sons had died in her womb. Only her daughter, Mary had survived. She could feel her husband's, King Henry, love slip away. He was headed with the need for an heir to the English throne. She fumed knowing his mistress had borne him a son, and vowed she would to. She prayed to God for his guidance.

Yet none of it helped. No matter how hard she tried, a son would not come.

-1521-

Then Mistress Mary Boleyn arrived to court. Her fresh face made the other Ladies seem pale in comparison. She seemed full of life, yet subdued. She held herself highly, and caught the King's eye. Her beauty was fair, and her allure greater. And so Henry sought her out.

She was trained in the French court, and knew all kinds of flirtatious ways. Yet she didn't need it for the King. He was already smitten by her. He courted her lightly, and finally bedded her. Catherine was in rage, as Mary was one of her Lady-in-Waitings. It was an insult to Catherine, but she had to bore it. Henry forbade her to talk about such matters.

Mary pleased King Henry. After difficult days, he would waste the night with Mary. She never spoke of his policies, nor asked for much. She was selfless and loved Henry. After years of being his mistress, as well as being married to another man, Mary gave birth to a daughter, Catherine.

-1525-

Then Mary's sister Anne arrived new from France. Her dark features, so different from Mary's, brought her everyone's attention. Her beauty was unsurpassable. She was strong, and wise. And she knew how to catch the King's eye. She spurned his attention, and refused to be his mistress. It drove him closer to her, making him more eager.

And Catherine was in his way. She could not bare him sons, and it angered him. Anne was young, and fertile. He knew she would give him what he wanted, but he would have to make her his wife. And the courtly affair began.

Henry went about asking the Pope for a divorce. He would rid himself of his wife, the now barren woman he had once loved. He went so far as to withdraw from Mary's bed, ending their affair. He swore he would have Anne.

The Pope declined Henry's request, angering Henry beyond reproach. Was he not a King? Could he not have what he wanted? He would take what he wanted, he decided. Yet he was unsure how. He brought his council together. Perhaps they would assist in his Great Matter. He implored them to find a way, anyway, besides murder. He could not bare to hurt Catherine in such a way.

Still, he pursued Anne. He would send her gifts, and she would return them. She would not let him have the satisfaction of knowing her love for him.


End file.
